Aisu Yuki
'''Character First Name''' (Character's first name goes here.) '''Character Last Name''' (Character's last name goes here.) '''IMVU Username''' (IMVU Username goes here.) '''Nickname''' (Character's nicknames go here. Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the RP.) '''Age''' (Character's age goes here. Typically those joining can be between 10 and 16) '''Date of Birth''' (Character's date of birth goes here. Make sure to list in MM/DD format. Example: 06/14) '''Gender''' (Character's gender goes here. Example: Male, Female, ect.) '''Height''' (Character's height goes here. Example: The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10".) '''Weight''' (Character's weight goes here. Example: Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs.) '''Blood Type''' (Character's blood type goes here. Example: A, B, AB, B, etc.) '''Personality and Behavior''' (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP.) (Character's behavior also goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, ect. Example: does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, ect.) '''Occupation''' (Character's occupation goes here. Example: Civilian or Ninja.) '''Scars/Tattoos''' (Character's scars and/or tattoos go here. A brief description of why/how one got them would be nice.) '''Affiliation''' (Character's affiliation goes here. Example: Your Clan or Organization) '''Relationship Status''' (Character's relationship status goes here. Example: Single, Married, In a Relationship, ect.) '''Nindo''' (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything. Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") '''Summoning''' (Character's summoning goes here. Characters must learn and train in this ability. beginners wont be able to summon large animals, but masters could summon some as big as a house. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) '''Bloodline/Clan''' (Character's bloodline/clan goes here. Here, you can provide information about your clan or family. If you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures. Example: Uchiha clan.) '''Ninja Rank''' (The position you are in your clan. Example: Novice, Adept.) '''Element One''' (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not need a chakra element, it is just an option.) '''Element Two''' (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not need a chakra element, it is just an option.) '''Advanced Nature''' (Character's advanced nature goes here. Your advanced nature must be approved by an Admin. Example: Lava Release) '''Fighting Style''' (Your Character's style of fighting, generally this will be generic taijutsu unless you learn a fighting style in RP. Example: Strong Fist.) '''Weapon of choice''' (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) '''Chakra colour''' (Character's chakra colour goes here. Example: Green, blue, yellow, ect.) '''Weapons Inventory''' (65 peices total allowed) *'''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' *'''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' *'''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' *'''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' *'''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' *'''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' *'''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' *'''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' Total: '''Jutsu List''' (This is where you will list out in detail what skills you have learned for yourself. Be sure to give every ability a name, rank, elements needed if there are any, and a description of what the ability does. If you wish to get brownie points you could even find a gif to represent your ability and post that next to its description. Also to let you know there are still some [[Basic Jutsu]] that are understood that every shinobi would know you can find those [[Basic Jutsu|here]].) '''Allies''' (Character's allies go here. Examples: Friends, Relatives, Individuals, ect.) '''Enemies''' (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, Bullies, Individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' (Character's background information goes here. Include somewhat of a story of how your RPC came to be.) '''Jutsu Databook''' '''Physical Databook''' '''Roleplaying Library''' (This is where you will list every roleplay episode you are a part of.) '''Approved by:'''